


Cuddles

by 13_McDonaldsHappyMeal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Help, High School, I Love You, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13_McDonaldsHappyMeal/pseuds/13_McDonaldsHappyMeal
Summary: Nothing like chilling with an adorable, sleeping, and needy Oikawa just to have him rail you when he wakes up.From my oneshot book on wattpad
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Cuddles

Apart from the birds chirping outside Oikawa's slightly opened window, the only other sound to be heard was the quiet chatter from my laptop, which was sitting next to me on his bed. It was playing some Netflix show decided on a few hours ago. 

I looked around my boyfriend's room. His random articles of clothing strewn about the floor matched with his slightly cluttered desk, where our empty bag of McDonalds sat from our after school snack.

Then I looked down.

There, a sleeping Oikawa sprawled his unconscious body right on top of mine. Chest to chest, his head was neatly tucked into the crook of my neck, and his arms were jutting straight out towards each side of his bed. On the other hand, his legs were tangled right up with mine.

It was Monday after all, and all he wanted to do was rest since he didn't have practice.

When I initially agreed to date the dork, I didn't realize that 90% of the time spent together would consist of naps--Oikawa being a teenage boy and all. When he wasn't on the court, he was either stuffing his face with food or knocked out on his couch. 

The soft snores coming from his nose melted my heart. I traced my fingertips around his scalp, and I leaned down to kiss the crown of his sleeping head. 

The sudden movement caused Oikawa to unconsciously draw his arms in and hold me closer.

A smile invaded my face as my hand shifted to gently rub his exposed ear--one of Oikawa's favorite things for me to do since he's, unsurprisingly, an ASMR fanatic. 

Yup, there have been too many times where I watch him doing homework on his laptop, and in another open tab is an ASMR vid. As a result, the boy loves head and ear scratches along with kisses to his ears.

I sighed and dropped my hands to reach over to the laptop next to us. I was still pretty invested in the show we were watching earlier. Once in my grasp, I moved the laptop to sit on top of Oikawa's back before letting my hands rest still against his shoulders.

"Can you keep rubbing my head, y/n?" Oikawa grumbled, half awake into my neck.

I happily resumed combing my fingers through the soft tufts of his hair. "I didn't realize you were awake," I snickered, kissing his head again.

"Im not. Im sleeping," he muttered.

I playfully rolled my eyes and leaned down to nuzzle my nose against his head. The sleepy boy let out a hefty exhale, relaxing into my drowning affection.

I smirked. "Well, if you're just sleeping, I might as well leave and join Makki and Matsun," I teased and sat up on his bed. 

Oikawa shifted, still laying down on his stomach, and smushed his face into my legs. "What are those two doing that could be more fun than eating McDonalds and cuddling with me?"

"They got high and went to the museum," I huffed. 

Oikawa paused. "Okay. I cant really compete with that." He grinned as he pulled my sitting figure down by the strings of my sweatshirt so he could kiss my face. I was quick to kiss back. His lips softly pressed against mine as I placed a hand on his cheek. I felt him smirk into the kiss as he pulled away, grabbed my hand from his cheek, and pretended to bite it with a chomp.

He was quick to close the gap again, shifting to sit up with his back against the headboard as I moved to sit on his lap. I rested my arms against the headboard behind his head while Oikawa's hands cupped around my neck to keep me close. 

As we made out, Oikawa started trailing his kisses towards the space below my ear: my weak spot. He stayed there a while, moving his hands to my thighs, and enjoying how his gentle nibbles and kisses made me squirm in his lap. I let my head drop to his shoulder, completely giving in as he smothered my neck and chest with kisses. 

All the while, I began to pull and the hem of his t-shirt. His lips only left my skin for a mere second, so I could take his shirt off around his neck, before he resumed littering the base of my neck in kisses. As my body shifted to throw his shirt to a forgotten corner of the room, I took notice of the hard bulge in his sweatpants. My action also caused him to wince in my ear from the movement of our pelvises moving together. 

I pulled away once I felt Oikawa returning the favor by tugging off my sweatshirt and the shirt underneath. He rested his head back against my hands. "But you know," I began. "I think smashing might come in as a close second."

His half lidded eyes locked onto mine as he pulled off my shorts. "Y/n, you son of a bitch, Im in."

A cheeky smile invaded my face and he leaned in. I mirrored his actions, leaning in closer to his face until our noses touched. As he moved his head in to close the space, I pulled my head away. "Whoa, are we about to kiss right now??"

Oikawa immediately moved back. Wide eyed and blushing. Rethinking what I just said as he almost forgot we were practically exchanging saliva a few seconds ago. I snickered and placed my hands on his lower abs as I started planting kisses against his neck, snapping him out of his thoughts. Almost immediately his own hands began tracing up and down the length of my exposed back. 

Slowly rolling our hips together, Oikawa soon began to emit choppy breaths against my ear. It seemed as though each roll of my hips uprooted a small hitched breath from him. 

I began pulling his sweatpants and boxers down together, his larger hands soon moving to help me fully undress him. I continued to softly bite down on the sweetspot in his neck as I started pumping his fully erect member. His noises immediately grew in volume against my ear, and his hands flew to my thighs to massage them as I gave him my full attention.

After a few more pumps, I felts his hips starting to buck into my hands, and he let out a low groan. At the same time, I felt two of his fingers trail up my thigh towards my core, were he began rubbing slow sensual circles. 

My breathing hitched as my whole body shuddered from the new sensation. I moved my hands to the sheets of oikawa's bed on each side of his legs to stabilize myself in his lap as he brought his head up to kiss my ear. 

His kisses to my ear pushed my head to rest against his shoulder as he began to push his fingers into my hot, wet core. I squeezed my eyes shut and breathed in the addictive smell of Oikawa's cologne.

His fingers pumped deep into me before rhythmically hooking back to press against my g-spot. I quickly felt my entire body going fuzzy as I started approaching my climax. In response, Oikawa drove in his fingers faster and harder. 

I smushed my head against his neck and winced, signaling that I was on the brink of an orgasm. Oikawa picked up on that and immediately removed his fingers from me. I shakily sat up, my loopy eyes looked into his deep chocolate orbs, and I raised an unamused eyebrow. He just shot me his signature smirk and licked my slick off his fingers. #edgelord

"Tooru," I fussed.

He wrapped his arms around my middle and gently laid me down, "Don't worry, Y/n. I'll take care of you like I always do~"

As I relaxed into his sheets, Oikawa reach into his nightstand and pulled out a condom and put it on after a quick inspection. When he was done, he moved to hover over me. There, we stared at each other for a moment, fully taking in each others presence. Oikawa slowly leaned down and kissed my lips.

The kiss was much deeper and slower compared to our previous frantic kisses. The kiss held an unmeasurable amount of adoration and love. His fingers laced with mine as he moved our joined hands to each side of my head. From there, he planted a similar soothing kiss to my forehead, cheeks, and nose. Each kiss was a promise to keep me happy, safe, loved, and his. 

When his lips returned to mine, he lingered there for a longer moment before I felt his member running across my heated core. "Ready?" he asked and without hesitation I nodded.

Despite this not being our first time, there is still a significant stretch I had to get through with Oikawa's size. I lost my steady breathing as I felt his warm cock grind against my walls. Even Oikawa winced as he started to bottom out. His hands moved to cradle the back of my head as he started pumping in and out. Each time hitting my g-spot and making me feel fuzzy once again.

His labored breathes returned as his pace began speeding up. The sensation of his veins rubbing against me made it hard to keep it together. All I could think about was how Oikawa felt as each vein, pulse, and stroke of his member stimulated my core. Quickly, I felt myself come undone. 

"Tooru," I mewled into the air as I felt myself pulse around him through my release.

He continued to fuck me through my high. "I'm here Y/n-chan. I'm here."

Once my body calmed down, Oikawa turned my over and tugged my pelvis into the air and made sure I looked comfy.

He began lightly tracing his fingertips around my waist as he waited for his own need orgasm to die down a bit before pushing himself back into me. 

The new position immediately reignited my fire as I arched back so he could buck his hips deeper into mine. I heard his groans from behind me as he built up to an incredibly fast speed. I moaned into the sheets because Oikawa always felt so good. 

I reached a hand down to my core and began rubbing circles to add even more pressure as Oikawa kept up his insane pace. His member began twitching inside me and once again, it pushed me over the brink of pleasure. 

As I once again orgasmed around him, he too let out a shaky breath and Oikawa reached his climax too. The combination of the two simultaneously had my legs shaking and giving out from under me.

Even after our highs, Oikawa remained inside me while we caught our breaths. His hot breathing against my back soothed me as I slowly fully laid down and Oikawa pulled out. He gently rolled me over and brushed a few strands of hair out of my face before planting a big kiss on my face. "I'll get a towel to clean us up."

With that said, he got up to walk towards his bathroom. I smiled to myself as I admired his sculpted back. He grabbed a small towel and threw out his condom as he waited for the water in his sink to warm.

When he returned, he lifted my legs and cleaned my out, pressing affectionate kisses to my knees here and there. "I think that definitely beats out blazing up with Makki and Matsun at the museum," I sneered at Oikawa as he cleaned himself up.

His eyes flew to mine and he ruffled my hair, "You 'think'? Y/n-chan, I know that beats beats out blazing up with Makki and Matsun at the museum." He tossed the towel into this hamper and laid on top of me.

I lightly chuckled, and Oikawa nuzzled into the crook of my neck. One of his hands moved to cup my face, his thumb rubbing across my cheek affectionately. I let my own hands rest against his muscular biceps. 

"I love you," I felt Oikawa speak against my neck.

I kissed his temple and cupped his cheeks as his head rose from my neck to face me. "I know," I kissed his lips. "And I know you know I love you too."

He rose off of me, sitting on the bed, and guided me up with him by lifting me up by the small of my back. There, he rolled back down so I could rest on top of him. "I do. I do know you love me," he spoke softly as I snuggled on his chest, nuzzling my head into the crook of his neck. He planted a firm kiss onto the crown of my head before his hand trailed up my back to stroke at my strands of hair. "It's my second favorite fact."

I already knew his first favorite fact,  
he told me it all the time.

Oikawa's favorite fact: I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the Kudos, they are yummy


End file.
